A Tale of Inseparable Friends
by Alison and Emma-magic
Summary: Two girls from Canada move to different parts of Europe. They then go to Hogwarts, and are again separated. Or are they? RomanceHumorDramaSuspense
1. Arriving

They stood among the first years. Two girls starting their sixth year at a new school. Emma Hickey and Alison Morris were the best of friends. they new each other when they lived in Canada and attended a wizarding school there. But then their Parents had moved to Europe, Emma's to Ireland, and Alison's to Scotland. They were just about to be sorted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Professor McGonagall looked around at all of the students.  
  
"Two young witches will be starting this year along wit the first years. They will be starting their sixth year here. I will start with them first." Emma and Alison smiled at each other. "Emma Hickey." Profesor McGonagall called. Emma hesitantly made her way up to the stool and sat down. the hat was placed upon her head, and she could hear it muttering.  
  
"Oh, Oh yes.. lots of courage.. mmhmm LOTS of courage... and Wisdom two.. cunning and caring... I almost don't know where to put you! but I think you'll do well in... GRYFFINDOR!  
  
Emma smiled as she walked towards the table below the red and gold banners. She sat next to a sixth year boy with black hair and green eyes.  
  
"Hi!" he said." Welcome to Hogwarts, I'm Harry, ad I believe we'll be in the same class!" Emma looked at his handsome features. she saw his scar and her mouth nearly dropped. then she saw the look on his face when she noticed the lightning bolt shaped scar. she smiled.   
  
"Nice to meet you! I'm Emma." but she was cut from her happy conversation with Harry when Professor McGonagall called: "Alison Morris" Emma held her breath as her best friend sat with the sorting hat upon her head. She could not hear what the hat said through the thoughts beating in her own head when it shouted "RAVENCLAW!!"   
  
"NOOOO!" Emma bellowed as she leapt at her friend heading towards the table with the blue and silver banners. Emma and Alison looked around at the whole school, staring at them.  
  
"Miss Hickey!" McGonagall sighed. "Would you please explain what is wrong?" Emma swallowed a large lump in her throat.  
  
"I'm sorry Proffesor." She began, "But Alison and I have been together since we were 8 years old! We've gone through school together and now we're being separated!" Professor McGonagall sighed. Alison turned to look at Emma as Harry approached them.  
  
"Listen, Emmy, we'll still see each other around school! Hell, we'll be in the same classes, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures and Astrology! so I'll see you around. Don't worry, we'll still be friends, and you'll have people like this guy here, " she pointed at Harry, "To be your friends too. so don't worry, Em, I'll see ya!" Harry Escorted Emma back to the Gryffindor table as Emma and Alison looked longingly at each other. 


	2. Getting Used to Changes

Within the next week, Alison and Emma had thought of many brilliant, but rule-breaking ways to see each other. They had each bought invisibilty cloaks at a pawn shop by a hotel, in a place back in Canada called Kelowna. Emma and Alison told each other their house passwords and snuck into each other's dorms. Hermione Granger, the perfect prefect was constantly on their cases though, so Alison had to watch her back when she went to visit Emma. Hermione seemed to have not taken a liking to them ever since Harry started getting friendly with Emma. Everyone could tell that Hermione was jealous of Emma's relationship with Harry. She knew that she wasn't really the best looking girl around, and that Emma was really pretty. Hermione also knew that Harry had always talked about Emma in his and Ron's guys chats, thanks to Fred and George Weasley's extendable ears. Oh yes, she heard it all.   
  
The moment that it all finally drove her up the wall was in herbology class that day, when Professor Sprout was handing back their reports on Heffalump trees. "97%?? Wha?? This must be a mistake!!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"No, Miss Granger, you seem to have cut back in your studies. Your work wasn't as good as it usually is." Professor Sprout the walked up to Emma and handed her her report, "Excellent work Miss Hickey! Very well detailed."   
  
"Wow! 100% on my first report in Hogwarts!" Emma leaned over and showed Alison, who just so happened to be there because it was a Gryffindor/Ravenclaw Herbology class. Alison smiled and the two girls went on with a conversation about their first week at Hogwarts, and how well they were doing.  
  
Back in Alison's dorm, the two girls were having a girl talk. "Yeah, Alie, I love Harry to death, he's just the most adorable, sweet, and handsome guy I've ever known. You still haven't told me who this guy is that you like, so shoot."  
  
"Ok, ok, you know that cute blond-haired guy in Slytherin? I think his name is Draco.."  
  
"Are you serious Alie? Draco Malfoy? Harry's arch-rival?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"Damn! Good choice! He's on FIRE!!"  
  
"Ummmm..ok Emma...I think it's time for you to go.."  
  
"Alright then, but wow, between you and me, we could have the two hottest guys in the school!"  
  
"Sure, if no one gets to Draco before me, plus, that Hermione is a smart one, and she's really jealous of you and Harry, you know it. Everyone does."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever. She can keep dreaming. We're both smarter than her. Silly Hermione. She probably hasn't had a boyfriend before. All the guys are afraid of her, seriously. She's crazy."  
  
Back in the Gryffindor common room, Hermione and Ron were on the couch, all alone.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes Ron?"  
  
"Well, oh gee, how can I put this, let's just say..." Ron leaned over and kissed her. 


	3. Becoming Happy

"Ronald!!" she exclaimed. ROn could feel his ears growing hot.  
  
"I'm sorry, Hermione, But I've had these feelings for you for a long time, but i never thought you'd notice, since you're so hun up on Harry!" Hermione felt her cheeks growing hot.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron, but I've always liked Harry, I guess i never really noticed you...." she turned away.  
  
"Geez woman!" Ron cried causing Hermione to turn to face him. "Harry's never been the slightest bit interested in you it's always been 'Ooh, I'm Harry I like the little crybaby Cho!! But now that im sick and tired with her im actualy going after someone decent, and my best bloody friend, whos always understood, is jealous!!'" Hermiones eyes grew wide. she realized what ROn was getting on to.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron..." she looked at him more carefully and her cheeks flushed. "I guess i kind of like you too..." they both grinned and began chatting some more.   
  
Emma walked through at that time. When she saw the two sitting on the chesterfield she smiled and waved. She then sat next to the fire and pulled out a large blank book. she pulled out a bottle of ink, and a very handsome quill and began to write.  
  
"'scuse me, Emma." Ron called, "What are you doing over there?" Emma looked up to see him staring at her in confusion. She smiled to see HErmione's expression was the same.  
  
"I've always fancied the arts." she explained. "Ever since I was little I've been doing things liek my mum, I learned to read when i was very young, and i excelled in english class in the muggle school, and I've been writing too. I can do art pretty well, and music, but im dirt at abything else."  
  
"but you did better than me in herbology!" Hermione exclaimed. Emma smiled weakly.  
  
"After my parents separated, I spent alot of time with my mother in the garden, Magical plants and non-magical." Hermione gasped.  
  
"I'm so sorry! I never knew your parents separated!" Emma shook her head,   
  
"it's alright, I'm over it really..."she told them. "I'm actually writing this book to get over it." and without another word she went back to her writing. Hermione and Ron talked for about another half an hour and decided they'd make a great couple. Then Hermione made him get straight to their homework. Emma was writing steady the whole time. She had a few pages of the once empty book filled out.  
  
Hary wandered into the common room then. He saw Ron and HErmione on the chesterfield and Emma by the fire. He went to sit with the happy couple first.  
  
"You two are looking awfully friendly." he said with a grin. Hermione and Ron smiled a each other ans explained. Harry congratulated them and looked over at Emma, who was studying her own sketches, taking a break from her writing, nearly daydreaming. Harry approached her. 


	4. New Couples

"Hi, erm, Emma...would you like to go for a walk around the lake?"  
  
"Sure, Harry! It'll be great to get outside and get some fresh air."  
  
The two set off outside, leaving Ron and Hermione alone. Hermione leaned over towards Ron, and soon the two were snuggling. Ron put his arm around her and said, "Ahh, I could be like this forever."  
  
Down by the lake, Harry and Emma were walking, talking, and somehow, their hands came together.  
  
"Emma, I-I really like you, would you be my girlfriend?"  
  
Emma felt her face flushing. She really liked Harry too, but was she ready for this. She stopped walking and turned to look at him. He was very kind and had very handsome features, and from watch she heard, and she heard it all, he was brave and strong. She smiled when she saw him blush.  
  
"yea," she relplied. "I will!" Harry smiled then and they proceeded to walk by the lake. Emma lowered herself onto the edge of the water. she pulled out her sketch pad and began to draw the scene in front of her, including Harry off to the side. he sat down next to her, and they watched as the sky held the slightest hint of orange.  
  
"OoooOOOoooOOOooo!!!!" they heard a rough voice drone. Harry and Emma spun around quickly to see Hagrid standing behind them, with pumpkins under his arms, getting ready for Hallowe'en. "You two look some cute togeth'r, sittin' down here waitin' fur the sunset!! I'd be surprised if ye weren't an item!"  
  
"But we are!" Harry explained. The grin on Hagrids face left him.  
  
"Oh, I see , well then. If ye'd like ter come down an' help me with these pumpkins, ye're more than welcome ter come and carve one!!" Emma smiled and loked at Harry.   
  
"Do you want to??" she asked eagerly. Harry looked at the enormous pumpkins, and then at Emma's eager face. He smiled if it meant more time with her, he'd do it.  
  
"Sure, lets go!" They got up and Harry helped Emma pack her bag, thn they followed Hagrid across the grounds, side by side, holding hands.  
  
"Oi!! HEY EMMA!!" they heard a voice call. She turned around to see Alison walking towards them, holding someone's hand.   
  
"Alie!! Hi!!!" Emma exclaimed, and ran up to join her, with Harry in tow.  
  
"Ahem Potter," the boy greeted.  
  
"Malfoy, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?"  
  
"Yes, I suppose it is."  
  
Harry took Emma aside, "You DID tell Alison what kind of a person Malfoy is, right?"  
  
"Oh, Harry, Alie knows. She knows all of what she's getting into. She really likes him, just as I like you. She's told me all, I just didn't think she'd be with him so quickly!"  
  
"Emma, of course she would be, Alison's just like you, you both are beautiful. Just, look out for your friend, alright?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry Harry, I am actually as afraid of them together as you are, ok? But I do trust Alie not to do anything stupid."  
  
Emma smiled, causing Harry to as well, and they walked back towards Malfoy and Alison. When they reached them it loked like Malfoy had tried to kiss her, but she had seen Emma coming and stopped him.   
  
"So, Potter I see you're hanging out with that great oaf again..." Malfoy sneered. Emma's mouth dropped, as did Alison's.  
  
"HAGRID IS NOT A GREAT OAF!" she yelled walking up to Malfoy, Harry standing next to her, looking just as angry. "HE IS A KIND MAN AND A GREAT FRIEND!"Emma was staring Malfoy straight in the eye, Alison and Harry nervously looking at each other.  
  
"Figures you'd say something liek that. Since you're going out with Potter here, he'd probably make you say that." Emma whipped out her wand. and pointed it at Malfoys nose. He crossed his eyes in fright, looking at it.  
  
"If you say anything like that about Harry OR Hagrid EVER AGAIN! I swear on the body of Ronald Weasley, I will shrink your head to the size of a grape." Malfoy seemed to shrink back into Alison at the thought of that.  
  
"Uhm.. Draco, if you could start to head back I'll be there in a minute, I need to talk with the lovely couple." she eccentuated the lovely couple part. Malfoy nodded and began to walk up towards the castle. Alison watched him walk a little ways up and then lokad at Emma. "I'm soo sorry. When we met him he wasn't liek this at all was he?" Emma shook her head. "I guess he's just in a bad mood. He REALLY doesn't liek you, Harry." Harry nodded.  
  
Emma felt the urge to get out of this awkward conversation. "Uhm, me and Harry were going to go to Hagrid's to carve some pumpkins for Mallowe'en. Would you like to come along?" Alison smiled, she always liked carving pumpkins.  
  
"Naw, I've got to get back to Draco. And Besides, you two just got together, right? You should have sometime alone." She winked and grinned as she ran to catch up with Malfoy. Harry smiled and took Emma's hand and they began to walk down to Hagrids Hut. 


	5. Carving Life

Hagrid was outside in the patch of pumpkins, with a few knives set out. He had two pumpkins emptied and ready for carving. Emma ran up to the nearest one, Harry followed behind her.  
  
"Hey Hagrid." He said. "Heh, Emma's really eager, can we start with these?" He motioned towards the giant pumpkins, that reached to their waists. Hagrid smiled.  
  
"Oh, sure, Hary, now I 'ave some buisness ter take care of, I'll be back soon, you two can get started and I'll be back in half an 'our. I've told Proffesor Dumblebore where y'are, so it wont matter if yer late getting back. Now get started!" and With that he trudged off towards the castle ground, leaving them with three huge pumpkins to carve.  
  
"Hey!" Emma said excitedly, "We should make the biggest one look like BuckBeak's head!" Harry smiled, but suddenly realized something.  
  
"How do you know about BuckBeak?" he asked. Emma's smiled as she stuck a knife into her pumpkin, starting with the triangle eyes.  
  
"My parents are in the Order, I spent the summer before the fifth year living in Sirius' house, waiting for Mum to buy a house of our own.It's a real pity I never got to se you before!"she winked with a grin and then looked at Harry with sympathy when she mentioned Sirius' name. She moved over next to him.  
  
"I'm really sorry about Sirius, Harry." she began. "He was liek another parent to me too. But you know you've got to be happy. He misses you too, but you've got to move on. He was a great man, and he still is." Harry looked at her, his eyes looked like they may be watering. Emma leaned over and gave him a big hug. When she let go she smiled at him, but they felt something drawing each other closer.   
  
Thwack! "Bloody hell? What's this?" Harry found himself speaking like Ron, as he heard and saw a barn owl run into the window, "Better go get that."  
  
"Ummm, ok. Yeah, I guess," Emma was dissapointed that the owl broke what could have been an unforgetful moment between her and Harry, but she tried to find joy in what she had already and joined Harry to see the owl.  
  
They reached the owl just as it was pulling itself up from the ground. Emma thought she saw a hint of disappointment in Harry's eyes too and she grinned. Harry bent down and let the owl hop onto his arm.   
  
"read the letter." he told Emma as he comforted the owl. She reached over to the owls foot and untied the letter.  
  
"It's for Hagrid! Are you sure I should read it, Harry? After all, it's not really any of our business."  
  
"Yes, Emma. Read it. It could be something important. Anyways, Hagrid would tell us anyway."  
  
"Ummm, ok. Lemme see... Dear Mr. Hagrid. We regret to inform you--" Emma was cut off by the sound of the door opening. She quickly put down the letter and went back to the pumpkin that she and Harry were working on.  
  
"Good evenin' ya two lovers. How's the pumpkin carvin' goin'?" He looked over to see that they had barely done any carving, and just before they were about to reply, he said, "What 'ave ya been doin'?"  
  
"Erm, planning what we were going to carve them as!" Harry quickly replied.  
  
"Alrigh', keep it to yourselves then. What's this?" Hagrid noticed the letter that Emma had left on the table.  
  
"Erm, a letter that an owl dropped off for you, after running into the window," now it was Emma's turn to think of a hasty reply.  
  
"Ah, righ'. I saw that owl just fly off I think. Barn owl, isn' ee?"  
  
"That would be him," Emma replied.  
  
"Alrigh'. Poor little fella. How about some chocolate cookies?"  
  
"Don't mind if--" Emma started to reply.  
  
Harry looked down at his non-existent watch,"Would you look at the time. We'd better go Emma. I have quidditch practice early in the morning, and seeing that it's late, we'd better walk back together. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you, Emma."  
  
"Umm, alright. I guess you need your rest than. Thank you for having us, Hagrid!"  
  
"Yer welcome. Why don' the two of ye come back tomorrow to finish carvin' these?"  
  
"Will do, Hagrid. See you tomorrow!" Harry called out as they left.  
  
After the were well away from Hagrid's hearing range, Emma questioned Harry, "It wasn't just for the quidditch practice that we left, was it?"  
  
"No, it wasn't," he replied. "I didn't want you to get food poisoning from his cookies! Really, you can never know WHAT he puts in there. It's actually kind of scary."  
  
"Haha. Very nice Harry. Thank you for rescuing me from the dreaded cookies," she smiled and planted a kiss right in the middle of his lips.  
  
"Wow, I think I need to rescue you more often!" Emma giggled and they set off to Gryffindor tower. 


	6. An Unexpected Visitor

**Author's note: I regret to inform you that this chapter in VERY short. The only reason why is that we couldn't write anything else to go with it.   
  
Sincerely,   
  
Sergeant Schmahaha  
  
P.S. This story will not be updated again until after August 21st, 2004, due to the fact that the uploader and co-author, Sergeant Schmahaha, will be on a six week Survival course in Alberta. Sorry for any inconvenience.**

* * *

Malfoy woke to a knock on the door for his private room that his father managed to get him, "Yes? What is it? What do you want?"  
  
A sweet, female voice whispered in, "It's me, Draco. I can't sleep."  
  
Malfoy jumped right out of bed and quickly opened the door. He kissed her, then brought her over on the bed with him. They snuggled close, "You can sleep in here with me, Alie. You'll probably find it more comfortable anyway."  
  
"Thanks Draco," she said, and fell asleep in his arms, smiling. 


	7. The Ball

Harry and Emma entered the common room as soon as an owl crashed into the back of Ron's head.  
  
"Oi!" he cried, "What's this?!" everyone in the common room had a good laugh at him, then returned to their buisness. Harry and Emma saw Ron and Hermione sitting on a couch next to the fire. They took each others hands and walked over to them.  
  
"Hey you two," said Hermione as Harry sat down in a comfy chair. Emma sat on the armrest next to him and he draped his hand around her waist. She smiled at him and took his hand.  
  
"Who is it from Ron?" Harry asked. Ron's eyes widened as he opened the letter.  
  
"Fred and George!" he said excitedly. "here read it someone, I wan't to open it."  
  
"Hermione took the letter from him as Ron tore apart the package. "Dear Ron, "she began. "been a while hasn't it? we hope Mum and Dad are alright. Buisness here is honkey dorey, busy as usual. We had alot of Hogwarts students come in, you'd do well to keep an eye out." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Well, as you probably know, the sixth and seventh years get to go to a Holloween dance. You'll need dress robes again, and Fred and I took the liberty of buying them for you."   
  
"Oh no..." Ron moaned, Halfway through opening the tightly wrapped package. Harry and Emma snickered at him, as Hermione cleared her throat.  
  
"You should be grateful," she continued the letter. "We got to you before Mum did. Otherwise you might have someting with pink ruffles and bows. So, We hope you actually get a date long before the day before the dance this time. Have fun and stay sober! we'll see you soon. Fred and George." Ron's eyes widened and a huge grin erupted onto his face.  
  
"They look good!" he said excitedly. He pulled the robes out of the packaging to show them. They were a deep burgundy velvet, trimmed with golden leaves. "Whoa!! I'm actually going to look good in these!"   
  
Hermione smiled at him, that was something she was looking forward to. She saw a glimmer in the package. "Hold on Ron," she said, reaching for it. "There's something else in here..." She held up a mask to cover the eyes. It was covered in sparkling red material, and was trimmed with golden sequins. "Well of course, this dance is a masquerade, we've got to get masks!" Harry's eyes went wide.  
  
"I haven't got a mask!" he said. Emma shook her head.  
  
"Me neither..." she told them. Ron grinned, he was already outfitted. "Hold on." Emma told them. "I think I've got an idea. Pay attention in transfiguration tomorrow. I'll show you." and with a wink she headed off to the girls' dormitories.  
  
"I think I'll turn in for the night too." Hermione said. She gave Ron a quick kiss as a 'Good night' and turned to Harry. "You know, I think we might be able to work something out, so you wont have to wear your glasses to the dance. Goodnight Harry!" and off she went.   
  
"Bloody hell," Ron said to Harry. "What was that all about?"  
  
"Pfft. Girls. Who knows what they're up to."  
  
"True enough. Well, I think I'll head off to bed now, need to get my beauty rest for the ball tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll do the same. Nothing worse than not getting your beauty rest before a ball, eh Ron?"  
  
"Nope, nothing worse. G'night Harry"  
  
"G'night Ron."  
  
"Pfft."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Erm. Ok, see ya in the morning."  
  
"You bet." 


	8. Waking

"Good morning, Love."  
  
"Draco! What are you doing--" events of last night flashed into her mind. Alie smiled, "Now I remember. I came to you!"  
  
"That you did." He smiled, and kissed her gently."Now, how about some breakfast?"  
  
"Actually, I am pretty hungry."  
  
"Good then, I'll be back with it shortly. Your clothes are over there on the chair." Draco started heading out the door to get their breakfast, when he turned around and said to Alie, "Did I ever tell you what a sexy nightgown that is?" Alie giggled as he left. It was all coming back to her now. Before she left her dorm, she brushed out her hair, and changed out of her usual pyjamas of boxers and a t-shirt, and slipped into the 'sexy nightgown' which she had recently ordered from her favourite lingerie store.  
  
"I guess I should put my robes on," she sighed. Alie promised herself that she would come back again that night, and try to get a little farther than she got last night.  
  
About five minutes after Alie got dressed, Draco came back with their breakfast. He placed it on the table, and walked over to Alie, who was sitting on his bed. "So, you coming back tonight? We can have a lot of fun," Draco said to her, smiling, as he stood before her.  
  
"You bet," she said, also smiling.  
  
"Excellent," Draco replied, and leaned forward to kiss her. He layed her down on the bed, and in no time at all, they started making out. Soon they found their hands wandering, and not long after, both of them were shirtless. This continued for the next 10 minutes or so, and then Draco slipped his hand behind Alie, and sat her up, "It's getting a late, so we'd better have breakfast and go. How was that for a small taste of tonight?"  
  
"Small taste? Wow. I'm looking forward to tonight! After the ball, of course."  
  
"Of course! I'll meet you back in here at 7 pm."  
  
They ate breakfast, straightened their clothes, and then set off for their classes. 


	9. Unexpected News

Emma hurried down to the Great Hall with her two friends and boyfriend. They sat down at the gryffindor table, each one was tired. The girls had stayed up most of the night, thinking about the updoming ball. The boys had been kept up most of the night because Neville had eaten something, that turned him a little spotty, and had requested that Harry, Ron, Dean and Seamus stayed up with him to help him get rid of theml. eventually they brought him down to the hospital.  
"Hey Neville," Harry called towards the rosy cheeked boy, "You feeling alright?"He smiled and nodded, his face growing a darker shade of red. the four friends had a small laugh at him, when two people strolled in after the others. Emma jumped up to go talk to alison. Harry's eyes followed Emma over to her friend. Ron looked at him as he stared at Emma.  
"Man, you REALLY like her..." he said. Harry nodded absentmindedly. "You didn't...uh... you know..."he looked over to make sure Hermione couldn't hear him, "DO... anything with her yet, did you?" Harry's eyes widened and he turned to look at Ron.  
"NO!" he exclaimed, Hermione looked up at them then, "What is wrong with you?!?!" He looked back to Emma as her mouth dropped and Alison grinned. Emma turned around as Alison sat down and looked at Malfoy. He was busily talking to Crabbe and Goyle, with a huge grin on his face. Emma went and sat bac down across from Harry.  
"What happened?" asked Hermione when she saw the look on Emma's face. Emma swallowed a large lump in her throat.  
"Uh, Alison went to Draco last night, and she stayed there ALL night. Then this morning she and Draco..." Emma wondered if she should continue. Hermione's eyes widened.  
"they never!" she exclaimed "They did."  
"Oh my gosh! Why?!"  
"I dunno, i guess they really like each other!"  
Harry and Ron looked quite confused. "How is it that girls can communicate without even finishing a sentence?" Ron asked Harry. Harry shrugged his shoulders.  
"How is it that Crabbe and Goyle can communicate with grunts and giggles, and yet Malfoy can still understand them?" he replied. Ron burst out laughing. 


	10. Transfiguration

In their Transfiguration class, Proffesor McGonagall was trying to teach them how to turn a snail into a tropical bird.  
"Now, this may be one of the first tiems we've tried an animal into a larger, more spectacular one, but i want you to try your best. Are there any questions?" Emma, who had already turned her snail into a bird and was sitting lazily in her seat was one of the few who raised her hand. "yes, Miss Hickey?" McGonagall asked.  
"I'm sorry, Proffesor, but i was wondering if we could all ask you about the dance." Everyone looked up from their snails at that moment, each one was quite excited when it came to the dance.  
"Now, Miss Hickey, this is a magic school, not a dance school!" she replied. Emma nodded.  
"I know, Proffesor" she continued, "It's just that, the seventh years are the only ones who really know what is going on. They already have their, robesa and dresses, ands masks. None of us even knew this dance was coming. then we were told it was a masquerade? I think thats quite unfair, we arent ready!" Proffessor McGonagall rolled her eyes.  
"Where is this going Miss Hickey?" Emma grinned.  
"Well, I think everyone will stand beside me when I ask if you could bring us to Diagon Alley, to do a bit of shopping for the dance." Everyone let out great whoops of joy and begged. Proffessor McGonagall didn't know exactly what to do.  
"Miss Hickey!" she exclaimed, "I don't think this class is the proper time to be shopping for robes and dresses! This class is getting no where fast!" she looked around the room, and Emma and Hermione were the only ones who actually had a tropical bird sitting on their desks. Everyone else still had snails.  
"Oh come on everyone," Emma sighed. "you want to look good for your 'dates' tonight, don't you?" as soon as she finished each person flicked their wand, said the incantation, and there was a tropical bird aatop every desk.  
"very well, Miss Hickey." said proffesor McGonagall." We will go to Diagon Alley. Now, if everyone will please follow me." The class got up and hurried towards a fireplace behind McGonagall's desk. "Now i need you all to be quiet!" and everyone hushed up. "Well now, you must really want to be doing this. Now I will have the prefects go first." she said as she tossed a handful of powder into the fire, turning the flames green. "and then, you will pair up with a buddy, and say clearly, Diagon Alley. I trust you have all traveled by floo pawder before." everyone nodded. "Now then, Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, if you'd please. " As Ron and Hermione walked towards the fire and took soem Floo powder from Prffessor McGonagall, everyone paired up. Harry and Emma approached each other smiling. 


	11. Shopping

"After you Milady!" Harry whispered in her ear. she smiled and they walked into the fireplace. They held each others hands tightly. Emma threw down the powder and they yelled in unison "DIAGON ALLEY". THey went spinning through the many fireplaces. They closed their eyes tightly and wer soon thrust out of the fireplace in Flourish and Blotts.  
"Ooooh..." Emma groaned rubbing her head. the floor was awfully soft underneath her.  
"uhm...Emma?" she heard Harry's voice say. She opened her eyes fully and saw that she was lying on top of him. "Not that I don't mind this, but the other classmates are coming soon, and people might start to stare." he smiled sweetly and helped her get off him and stand up.  
"Aww, do you really think anyone would mind?" she said with a grin and a wink.  
"We would!" Ron's voice said from behind them. They turned around and saw Ron and Hermione behind them.They turned around and saw Ron and Hermione behind them.  
"And besides, we're prefects!" Hermione added. "we should be giving them detention!" ron rolled his eyes.  
"Now now, deary! They're our friends! It's not like you never had the same idea when you opened your eyes!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione blushed deeply.  
They waited for the rest of the class to come out of Floo Network, then came Proffessor McGonagall and her little 'behaviour' speech.  
"Now, i want you all to be on your best behaviour! You are model students of Hogwarts! Yo have half an hour to buy your robes, dresses and masks. I expect to see you back here on time. ' she began to look over to Harry and Ron. "Once we return to the school we will have to head to the Quidditch game. Gryffindor versus Slytherin. I hope we win!Now off with you!" THe class stormed out of Flourish and Blotts and immediately headed towards the nearest clothing store.  
"Now we can't go there!" Hermione said pointing to the shop everyone ran to. "We'll have the same dress as some body!" Emma nodded.  
"I think I know a place!" she said with a grin. They headed down the alley towards Gringotts.  
They came upon a shabby looking place with a large sign that said: "ZELDA'S HOUSE OF GARBS" Emma smiled and pushed them all inside. THe store was dark and smelt of different perfumes, though not as thick as Proffessor Trelawneys old classroom.  
Emma and Hermione ran over toward some dresses. A Woman dressed like a gypsy with long brown curls, very much like Emma's burst through the door.  
"EMMA!!!!!!"she squealed and ran to the beaming young girl. She picked Emma up in her strong arms. Emma giggled as everyone stared on.  
"Aunt Zelda!!" Emma said "it's so good to see you!" Zelda smiled.  
"Alright, I know the perfect dress for you, it's in the back, no charge for any of you!" Zelda smiled at them all. "Now, Harry." she said turning to him. I have have perfect robe for you!!" She led him over to a corner of the shop and pulled out the darkest green robes there, with black trimmings.  
Harry looked at her wide eyed. "Excuse me, Ma'am, but how did you know my name? and how did you know what we needed?" Zelda looked at him and smiled.  
"Oh! You never knew!! well i can read your mind!!" she smiled. Harry started thinking she was abit crazy, like proffessor Trelawny but he shrugged it off. Zelda looked at him harshly. "Now, Now, im NOT crazy. emma even has a bit of the power, though she doesn't know it yet. Oh, and her friend Alison too. She inherited it from her grandfather. Anyway I believe these robes will do rather nicely!" She ushered Harry over to the counter as Emma came out of the backroom. "Oh, Aunt Zelda! It's perfect!" Zelda smiled and bent down over the counter as Hermione and Ron joined them. She suddenly burst back up from underneath it with three white boxes in her hand.  
"Now this one is for Hermione." Zelda explained. She opened the first box. Inside was a light blue mask in the shape of a crescent moon. it was covered in satin, and sprinkled with silver glitter. Hermione burst out her thanks and Zelda only smiled.  
"This one is for Harry." She opened up a box with a regular shaped mask inside. It had deep emerald green satin, and was embroaidered with black thread and sequins. "Made it myself" she said with a wink. "Just for you, you can see through it without your glasses!" Harry smiled and thanked her.  
"And this is for Emma!" she opened the last box. Inside was a pale green butterfly shaped mask. It was covered in tiny feathers of the same green, and green lace come off hte sides at several different part, to tie into her hair.  
"thank you Aunt Zelda!" Emma said with a smile. Zelda was looking at them carefully.  
  
"Well!" she said, putting the lids back on the boxes. "I can see you have other plans, so go ahead, I'll get these delivered to your rooms. And never you mind about the cost, Harry, I told you it was on me!" she waved goodbye and they left, Harry came back for a second.  
"Please, Zelda, the next time we meet, " he said this rather politely. "Could you stay out of my head?" Zelda laughed and nodded.  
Harry walked outdoors with the others, they all looked at each other in great satisfaction, they had donw what they'd set out to accomplish, with plenty of time to spare!  
"So, what now?" Emma asked. Ron's eyes grew wide.  
"Fred and George have a shop in Diagon Alley now, lets go see them!" Everyone nodded and they set down the road. 


	12. Weasley's wizard wheezes

Hand in Hand Harry and Emma set off down the road, Ron and Hermione next to them. They began searching for a joke shop that would hint at being owned by the Weasley twins. A shadowey figure stalked down the street next to them, the hood of his cloak low over his face.  
Harry felt his scar tingle, but he ignored it, it was happening alot recently. Emma was distracted as the figure past her, so she accidentally bumped into it. She felt herself grow weaker, and she heard Harry exclaim to Ron and Hermione, but she felt as though she was in a world apart.  
Harry reached down quickly and grabbed Emma before she could hit the ground. Her eyes were glazed over.  
"Whats wrong with her?" Hermione asked concernedly. Harry shook his head. "Emma? Emma? are you okay!" he asked, shaking her slightly. "Please, answer me!" She blinked suddenly and her eyes returned to normal. "What?" she said quickly. SHe stood up and looked around for the man who had bumped into her, but he was no where to be seen. "I'm okay." she said. Harry looked at her concerned. "No really I am! Let's keep going." She took Harry's hand more firmly and they continued down the road. "So, where do you think Fred and George are?" Hermione asked. The four of them stopped outside of a small store with a large, colourful sign the read: "WEASLEY'S WIZARD WHEEZES!" in small letters underneath it said: "Maker's of fine jokes since last year "  
"Maybe they're here?" Emma asked sarcastically. Harry laughed and led them into the shop.

"OW! What the?" Harry Exclaimed.  
"Look George, It's our 43920756204030074215th customer!" Fred and George went out to greet the four friends.  
"Actually Fred, it's not. It's the Harry alarm. we used four brown chicken eggs for the 43920756204030074215th customer, not a hawaiian coconut." George explained to his twin.  
"Anyways, great to see you all again, oh, who's this, Harry?" Fred questioned, motioning to Emma.  
"Erm...it's my girlfriend, Emma Hickey," Harry told them.  
"Ah, well, welcome to Weasley's World, miss," George said, leaning down to kiss her hand, Fred followed.  
"Thank you very much," Emma said in respond to the twin's welcome.  
"Oh, does ickle Ronniekins have a girlfriend, too?" Fred questioned, after seeing Ron and Hermione holding hands.  
"I think he does," Fred replied, "and we have just the thing you two lovely couples, on the house of course, you know what I'm talking about, George? Bring 'em out"  
George came out from behind the desk with a two small looking sleeping bags, and a box of "multi-function" condoms., "Here you are kids, these things are great," George said motioning to the box of condoms,"give you quite the night"  
"And the sleeping bags,"George added, "they may look small, but they can fit 2 people into them...minimum"  
"Er, thanks guys," Hermione said, as she took the "gifts" from the twins,"we'd better get back, so we'll see you later."

The four friends left with their packages, and headed back to find the rest of their classmates. "They say that these will give us a good night, huh?" Ron said, examining the box of condoms, "What do you say, we try them out tonight, Hermione"  
Despite her intelligence, Hermione could only turn red, giggle, and say that they would continue on this topic later on. "I second that idea," Harry said, turning to Emma, "you up for it"  
"Like Hermione said, we'll continue on this topic later, AND give Alie some, I'll bet she and Draco would graciously accept the offer"  
The two girls giggled, as their boyfriends put their arms around their waists as they walked down Diagon Alley.  
They got back to Hogwarts and Harry Left to changeinto his Quidditch uniform,with Ron. Hermione walked down the hallway,and outside,heading for the Quidditch pitch.  
Emma Noticed Alison up ahead giving Draco a hug and a kiss as he headed into the locker room...of sorts. Emma motioned for her to join them. Alison ran up and greeted them.Then they began to head for the stands they heard voices behind them ,though, and they turned to see who it was.  
Harry and Ron came up to them in their uniforms. Emma and Hermione "wished" them luck.  
With a smile and a wave the two girls left the boys and headed towards the stands. "Oh Harry!" they heard from a young woman. Emma turned around quickly to see Cho Chang heading towards him. Emma grabbed Hermione's hand and headed back towards Harry.  
"Harry I'm really sorry about what happened last year." Cho said to him innocently. Hermione and Emma stood next to him as she spoke. "I wanted to know if you'd give me another chance!" Harry looked at her dumbfounded. Emma felt her face growing hot.  
"Sorry," he said to Cho as he draped an arm around Emma's waist. "But i'm already taken." Cho looked as though she was about to cry. With a nod she turned around and left, and Emma stuck out her tongue. 


	13. Strange magic

A/N: Sorry that I haven't uploaded for ages, and that this chapter is basically full of cheese and pretty small. I've been sooooo busy over the past few months..auugh. Well, I'll try to update as much as possible! Keep reviewing!

Alie

* * *

"Another 10 points for Gryffindor!" Lee Jordan announces gleefully,"Gryffindor is in the lead, 220 to 30. This game has been going on forever! Where's the snitch?" 

"Don't you think that it's a bit peculiar that the snitch hasn't shown up for two hours?" Hermione questioned Emma.

"Yeah, I didn't play much quidditch in Canada, but I read the newspapers, and they usually said that the snitch showed up after 5-15 minutes. It never took this long.What do you say we check it out?"

"I was just thinking that. Let's start with the equipment box. I think it's in the main office. A simple alohomora should do the trick."

"Alright, I'll go get Alie and meet you down there."

"Cool, see you in 5."

Emma moved her way through the crowd of people. She made her way over to where Alison was.

"Hey, Alie, Hermione and I are going to go and check up on the snitch, care to join us?"

"You bet I do!'

"Sweet deal, let's go!"

The two girls hurried down to the office to meet Hermione. When they got there, they found that she was no where to be seen.

"Hmmm, where could she be?" Emma questioned,"She said that she would meet us down right here!"

"Maybe she went inside?"

"Well, I dunno..."

"ALOHOMORA!" Alie cast the unlocking charm on the door of the office.

"Why won't the door open?"

"I don't know...you would think that alohomora would work..look in the window!"

Emma looked in the window and gasped. Hermione was lying there flat on the floor, not breathing. "Go, RUN and get Professor Dumbledore!" she shouted to Alie.

Alie ran, but had to cut out on the stairs, "Teaches me for skipping out on my daily runs!"

Finally, she reached the teachers' stand. Alie did a double take then turned to Snape, "Where is Prof. Dumbledore?"

"Why does it matter to you, Miss. Morris?"

"It matters to me, because Hermione isn't breathing, and we can't get to her! Can someone help us please? She's in the main office."

"Why didn't you just come out with that in the beginning? Bloody Canadian.."

Snape sped towards the main office with Alie in tow. They reached it, and he mumbled something, which shattered the window.

"You girls go back to your seats, I'll take care of her."

Shocked, Alie and Emma turned around and headed up into the stands.

"Why didn't he ask us to go and get Madam Pomfrey? She's obviously in a serious condition, I mean, she wasn't even breathing!" Emma questioned when she and Alie were headed up to the stands.

"Beats me, sounds like he's got everything under control though, I guess we shouldn't worry."

* * *

Back in the main office, Snape mumbles a few words, which wakes Hermione up from her deep sleep. Fortunatly for him, she is still in a daze.

"Congrats Hermione, you found the snitch. I knew you would come searching for it when you saw that it wasn't showing up. You can let it go now so that they can finish the quidditch game. I'll bring you up to bed, so that you can rest and get out of your daze."

Hermione released the snitch from her hand, still dazed and confused, she wondered who was there, holding her. "Ron?" She whispered, "Is..is that you? Take me to bed with you, don't leave me alone."

"I will Hermione, don't worry." With this, Snape carried her off to his room.

* * *

Hermione woke up in a small, silk nighty, her hair all mussed up. She had her head on someone's chest, "Wow!" She exclaimed, "What a night!" Eyes still closed, she crawled on top of the man, spread herself over him, and started kissing him, hungry for more. She slowly slipped off his silky boxers, while he tored off her nighty.

"OMIGOD!" She screamed. He rolled her over so that he was on top, he forced himself into her as she screamed in delight. He pulled out, and licked her all around, until she begged for him again.

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too.."

"...Severus"

"I love you too, Severus"

* * *

Hermione woke that afternoon, naked underneath a naked Severus Snape.

"Hey baby," she said as she kissed him.

"You're awake," He said, kissing her back, then pulling out and rolling off her. "You know who I am, right?"

"Yes, of course I do! Who cares if you're a teacher? You gave me the most amazing night of my life."

Severus smiled, and drew her into a long, passionate kiss, showing her that he felt the same way, "I love you, Hermione. Come live with me this summer, I can't bear to be away from you for a day."


End file.
